Lessons
by confusedblueberry
Summary: Sweet Pea's girlfriend just bought a car but doesn't know how to drive it. Sweet Pea X Oc


She had just gotten her first car. She was beyond happy but there was one downfall to it all. She couldn't drive it. The car was a manual and she had no idea what to do. She hadn't been driving long and her mom had an automatic. She would never hear the end of it. Buying a car, she couldn't even drive home but she'd be dammed if she passed up a good deal because she couldn't drive it at the moment.

She could count on one hand how many people she knew that could drive a stick shift and even then, she didn't make it pass three. But she knew in the back of her mind that she would probably only ask one person to teach her. He had known she had been looking at cars and told her not to buy anything till he had a chance to check it out. She knew that Sweet Pea would be mad at her for about maybe five minutes than he would get over it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone going off. Glancing at the name on the screen and smiled when it read Sweet Pea. "What's up?"

"I'm at your house and you're not. Do you see the problem with that?" She laughed because she knew on the other end of the phone he was pouting.

She shouldered the phone between her ear and shoulder to be able to have free hands. "Yeah about that. I'm down the road at Phil's I bought a car and I need your help." She pulls the tarp off the car wiping leaves off the car that found themselves somehow underneath it.

She was met with silence and this was the five minutes she knew was coming. "Please tell me you didn't buy something that doesn't run." She could hear through the phone that he probably wanted to strangle her.

"No, it runs. I'm not that stupid when it comes to cars."

"How am I supposed to respond when you say you need help with the new car you bought when you bought it from a junk yard." She wanted to laugh because she just knew he thought she had bought something terrible but she had found a diamond in the rough.

"Just meet me at the front of Phil's and I'll explain it to you." She didn't even give him a chance to say anything but just ended the call. She couldn't wait she was excited to show Sweet Pea what she had bought.

It didn't take long at all for Sweet Pea to get there. She met him at the front of the junk yard and walked him to the back of the large garage that Phil had. When they turned the corner the frown on Sweet peas face was gone and replaced with wide eyes and a look of shock. ''How much did you give Phil for this?" He ran his fingers over the front fender in wonder.

She couldn't help but have a grin on her face. "Five hundred and I offered to work in the office after school for the month with his wife being in the hospital." Sweet Pea finally took his eyes off the car to look at her and laughed at her smug look.

"So hot shot what did you need me for if it runs and you got such a great deal?" She really had scored a great deal she had gotten a 1969 dodge charger for a couple hundred dollars and it ran and didn't look too bad.

She opened the driver door and had Sweet pea look in and he laughed at the site of three pedals and a gear shifter sitting between the two seats. "You can't drive it." He couldn't stop laughing at you. "Let's take it to your house and then we can start the lesson. I don't want you hitting anything in here. "

She handed Sweets the keys and got into car while he started it up and slowly making his way out of the Junk yard. She didn't take her eyes off him driving and it just made her even that more excited to learn. When they got to her house they switched drivers.

She moved the seat to accommodate her little legs and then looked at Sweets for directions. "First things first you have three pedals your clutch, gas and bake in that order. To start the car keep it in neutral and push the clutch all the way down." She was able to start the car fine. She reframed from trying to high five Sweet Pea because she didn't have it down yet. "Now to make it move put it 1st gear," He pointed to the gear shifter. "keep holding the clutch down and when you're ready slowly let off clutch but as you let off give it some gas." She tried her best to even it out but she stalled and the car shut itself off.

"Hey don't worry about it. Try it again." She did and the car started to move and she couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement. "Now you need to shift the gears when it makes that sound or you can look at your RPM's." She ended up stalling again and again when trying to shift she couldn't get the pattern down.

"Babe let's try something different." He laid his hand on top of hers. "Just focus on the road. When I tell you to shift step on the clutch and just follow my hand." The car had six gears plus reverse so they worked their way through each gear with Sweet Pea's large hand on top of her small one guiding it in the right direction and in the half an hour that they had started doing this she hadn't stalled one time.

They had ended up parked at the Sweet Water river as the sun was going down hands still sitting on top of the gear shifter. "Thanks Sweets for helping me."

"It was pretty fun so it's not a big deal babe but I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't help you with this. Plus, I mean I got to drive a badass car." At that statement she felt like asking if he would trade his bike for her car as a joke. He seemed in love with the car. They sat parked at the river till the sun went down. "How do you feel about trying it on your own now." She knew she had to say yes but didn't want to. It was nice how they drove before.

She made it home without stalling and when the car was shut off and all was quiet she looked over at Sweet and he seemed so proud of her. They slowly leaned in and their lips touched ever so gently. When people looked at Sweet Pea they never thought gentle but rough around the edges but he would never fit in their box and every day she was thankful for that.

 **Hi everyone please review! I hope you liked it! It was just a super simply idea that liked.**


End file.
